


A noite

by l_casarotto



Category: 18th Century CE RPF
Genre: F/M, Internalized Homophobia, Ninguém vai ler essa merda, Vaginal Sex, então não vou traduzir lol
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:48:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25212664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/l_casarotto/pseuds/l_casarotto
Summary: John Laurens está bêbado e triste, e a única solução é despejar suas mágoas em sua melhor amiga, Martha Manning
Relationships: John Laurens/ Francis Kinloch, John Laurens/Martha Manning
Kudos: 1





	A noite

John Laurens estava triste, seu "melhor amigo" o trocou por uma mulher, e isso era compreensível, além do, mas qual homem não daria tudo pela mulher de seus sonhos?

Ele, John Laurens nasceu doente e apenas ele e Francis Kinloch sabem disso, John nunca ligou para mulheres, apenas "estudos" como ele dizia para não preocupar seu pai

Mas quando John descobriu que Francis se curou de sua doença, John não pode ficar mais feliz pelo amigo

Porém... para John era impossível, ele se sentia vazio, traído, como podia Francis Kinloch ser tão importante para seus pensamentos? Eles eram apenas amigos íntimos! 

Ou era isso que John deveria Admitir, mas no fundo de seu coração, ele não esquecia as noites ao lado de Francis, as risadas, as vezes em que se pegava pensando em coisa obcenas sobre o amigo e quando Francis dormiu ao seu lado pela primeira e última vez

E todo esse turbilhão de sentimentos fez Laurens parar em uma taberna, já faziam 5 horas que John estava bebendo de forma descontrolada no bar, ao nível de que só parou Quando o Barman se recusava a dar mais garrafas de Sam Adams para beber

Isso fez Laurens sair furiosamente do estabelecimento e pagando dinheiro a mais do que o necessário, bêbado, triste e sozinho, esse era o Estado atual de John Laurens

Até que uma brilhante ideia veio a sua mente, se Kinloch conseguiu se curar de sodomia, Laurens Também conseguiria

Era isso que passava em sua mente quando foi até a residência de sua amiga Martha Manning, Martha era bela seus cabelos ondulados e castanho iguais seus olhos faziam um grande contraste com os lisos e loiros cabelos de Laurens e seus olhos azuis

Desde que se conheceram, Martha Manning demostrava uma forte paixão por ele, enquanto para John ela sempre foi apenas uma ferramenta para ele esconder quem ele era, e a única coisa que chamava a atenção de John era o forte sotaque Caribenho que a moça tinha

Todos esses fatores fez John escolher ela no lugar de uma meretriz, o fato de que ele não precisaria de muito esforço para convecela 

Ao bater na porta se e esperar alguns segundos a própria Martha Manning acorda, já com sua roupa de dormir e uma expressão sonolenta

\- Jack, o que te traz aqui?

\- Martha, precisamos conversar

\- Oh, por mim tudo bem

Ela permite que John entre e ele se senta em um sofá, logo em diante Manning vai para o quarto por seu vestido salmão e traz dois copos de chá claramente para ela e para John

John pega a xicara de chá e Manning se senta ao lado dele, isso tirou da mente de John seu objetivo, ou pelo menos fez ele pensar que ela não aceitaria

\- Então, o que aconteceu para você vir me visitar?

John olha tristemente olha para o chá e responde

\- Martha, você já teve uma desilusão amorosa?

Ela suspira passando o braço por trás das costas de Laurens e o responde

\- Sim John, já tive

Sua voz estava em um tom amargurado o que pos uma leve preocupação em John

\- Martha você está bem?

\- Estou John, estou...

Ela contraí as mãos pondo as sobre seu colo 

Na mente embebedada de John, Talvez Martha estivesse na mesma situação que ele estava

\- Martha, Você Também quer a cura?

Ela o encarou enduvidada com suas palavras, na mente de Laurens ela não sabia se valeria a pena arriscar, mas na mente de Manning, ela não sabia do que seu amigo estava falando

\- John, do que você está falan-

Neste momento o álcool na mente de John voltou o tirando da lucidez, e por um breve momento ele beijou sua amiga na boca

Foi um beijo longo visto que era está a cura que Laurens precisava e o desejo que Manning tinha desda primeira vez que viu John

Ambos se separaram um mais ofegante que o outro

\- O que foi isso?!

Ela dizia em risos de alegria, já Laurens sentia uma sensação diferente em seu corpo, não era como Kinloch, o beijo com Martha lhe deu um sentimento que era abafado por sua embreagues 

\- Podemos de novo?!

Martha estava animada, claramente aquela foi a primeira vez que ela fez isso, mas sua alegria foi cortada por John

\- Não, Martha, não quero outro beijo...

Aquilo deixou a mulher triste até o homem acabar a frase

\- ...se eu for fazer algo parecido, precisaremos de uma cama

Ele disse em tom de malícia, pondo a mão na bunda de Martha e a apertando, fazendo a mulher soltar um leve gemido

\- Como todo o prazer Sr. Laurens

ela diz se levantando e indo em direção a um quarto 

John não sabia se era a sensação de seguir a mulher vinha de seu subconsciente, do álcool ou da pequena ereção que existia em suas pernas, mas ele a seguiu 

Chegando no quarto a mulher ordenou John se despir e assim ele fez

Tirando Primeiro a parte de cima e minutos antes de começar a tirar a de baixo ele se virou para Martha, que já avia aberto a parte de cima do vestido, revelando uma cintura fina com um pouco de seus seios aparecendo em torno de seu busto

Aquilo impressionou John, era a primeira vez que ele via uma mulher sem roupas, mas a visão da branca costa de Martha foi apagada Quando a mesma liberou seus compridos e castanhos cachos 

\- Estou quase pronta John, você está Também?

Ela perguntou docemente, sem saber que o homem a observava 

\- quase Martha

Ele diz puxando as calças para baixo e percebe que o álcool realmente o curou de sua mente doente

Quando ele se virou para ela, ela já estava nua, com sua pele clara a mostra 

\- Vamos?

Ela diz se virando e causando uma visão encomoda na mente de John, claro Laurens sabia que Mulheres não tinham pênis e que obviamente tinham peitos, mas ver pessoalmente era algo totalmente diferente do que as figuras em seu livro se ciências

\- Claro Martha...

Ele diz se levando a cama e deitando na mesma, o que indicaria para Martha sair na liderança

\- John, você já fez isso antes? Eu não sei se consigo...

Ela diz se pondo em cima do pênis de Laurens, sua genitália diferente da de Kinloch avia pelos por toda a parte, o que fazia cócegas em Laurens

\- Não se preocupe, é apenas no começo, se você quiser eu lidero após esse começo querida

Ela assente com a cabeça e se direciona para deixar "Laurens" penetra- la 

Manning da um leve gemido de dor e logo em seguida se deixa cair, colocando John inteiro dentro dela

\- VOCÊ ESTÁ BEM?!

\- Sim, Você... é só muito grande Sr. Laurens

Isso deixa Laurens corado, não era como se ele não soubesse que era alto, mas ele nunca pensou que seria em "todos os lugares"

\- ok, Martha, agora você apenas precisa ir para trás e para frente com a sua cintura

Ela obedece John e começa a se movimentar, aquilo trazia gemidos a ela e consecutivamente John ia endurecendo, até o momento em que ele se pôs por cima dela

\- Você está bem?

Ele perguntou a ela e ela fez sim com a cabeça

\- Ótimo, então você não se importa de eu aumentar a frequência?

Ela fez que não, liberando John a poder ir mais forte com aquilo, era difícil de crer, mas a tentantiva de cura estava funcionando, ou era o que parecia, logo depois de 15 minutos Manning estava suada e John inconscientemente expeliu todo o seu esperma dentro dela

\- Martha?!

\- Estou bem... é apenas muita excitante ter você por cima e dentro de mim e agora, eu estou estufada com seu liquido, espero que isso não de resulte em nada

Ela ri, fazendo uma piada sobre a nossa situação e eu a acompanho na risada, era impossível isso acontecer, era a primeira vez deles, isso era impossível, ou ao menos era para ser

Meses se passaram, Martha ia engordando misteriosamente e Laurens descobriu que não estava curada, que aquilo era temporário

Mas ele nunca imaginaria que a noite em que ele avia perdido a virgindade seria a última noite em que ele iria ver Martha como amiga e não como esposa


End file.
